Orgullo
by kumii Requiem
Summary: Eso era una fascinación sin duda, el poderoso e inquebrantable orgullo del rubio, sólo se anulaba con el Uchiha. Con él… y sólo con él. One-Shot.


wuju! Otro fic(L)  
>MadaDei, obvio xD<br>No see, como se qe se esta ganando el lugar de pareja preferidaa~  
>&amp; de nuevo, escritura nocturna D;<p>

shalalalala, ando un poco random, lo siento o.o

4:33 am e.è!  
>Pero, es divertido, es muy tranquilo y asi :D<br>& amm... amm.. pues, nada qe decir, mi vida es aburrida xD  
>Recuerden; Es bueno escuchar musica para leer~<br>Mis dos predilectas, exclusivas para MadaDei xD

Rosas- La Oreja de Van Gogh  
>Goo Goo Dolls- Iris<p>

Se las recomiendo ;D

Bien, a leer pues :3

* * *

><p><strong>Orgullo.<strong>

_No lo vayas a mirar… no lo vayas a mirar…  
><em>

Se repetía mentalmente, lo que no debía hacer… Porque no quería hacerlo… o por lo menos eso decía.  
>¿Responderle? No<br>¿Darle la razón? ¡Menos!

_Solo intenta fastidiarte, como siempre…  
><em>

& ahí continua_ convenciéndose, _o eso decía, o… eso parecía. O mejor dicho, eso intentaba. ¡Lo lograría! Sí, claro, como lo logró en ocasiones pasadas. Se supone.

_Si lo ignoras se va a ir, si lo ignoras se va a ir…_

Sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, sentado en el extremo del sofá, mirando al lado contrario, aparentando… indiferencia.

_Solo no le digas nada, así estas bien, quietecito, sin moverte._

¡Pero el muy desgraciado no dejaba de mirarlo, sonriendo pervertidamente, y sin mover ni un solo musculo!  
>El mayor estaba esperando su reacción, o mejor dicho, su respuesta. Aunque el rubio se negara; como siempre.<p>

_Tal vez, si le digo que sí, me dejara en paz… ¡Pero si lo digo el gana!_

Ese gran debate mental lo comenzaba a frustrar, preguntándose una y otra vez, por que el maldito Uchiha encontraba fascinación en situaciones como esta. Aun así, no importaba, le daría como respuesta una negativa, ah ¡claro que sí!  
>Pero, oh sorpresa, debido a que el evidente y nada discreto sonrojo yacía en su rostro, era como si la mitad de la respuesta (Que ya conocían, por supuesto) estuviera escrito en un gran letrero.<p>

_Podrían pasar horas, estando en esta posición. _

& lo peor del caso… Es que era cierto. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿10 minutos? ¿Una hora…? ¿Un día?

_¡Una eternidad!_

Se comenzaba a hartar, le dolía al cabeza al no saber que pensar, o hacer.  
>Ya lo conocía muy bien. Si se levantaba, él también lo haría, lo tomaría en sus brazos y lo amarraría en la cama por horas, y si tenía tiempo libre, por días.<br>Se maldijo al saber que era viernes.

_Sólo se paciente, sé paciente… _

¡Pero él nunca era paciente! A lo mucho y podía esperar, la paciencia no era una virtud que tenía… tal vez por esa razón, ese hombre de cabello negro, le _estresaba_ tanto.

_Puedo aguantar, ¡claro que puedo!_

Igual que cuando pudo en ocasiones anteriores… Nótese el sarcasmo.

_Si le doy la razón, no dejará de repetirlo, y repetirlo…_

No sé ni para que hacía el intento, si a partir del momento en que el azabache pronuncio esas dos palabras, ya era un hecho que él las respondería.

_Tal vez, si hago una pequeña excepción…_

Extrañamente, hace excepciones para… todo.

_¡ESO NI PENSARLO!_

Un punto extra, casi flaquea, pero se recupero. ¡Bien!. Solo debía estar así, por largo rato, hasta que ambos se aburrieran, y dejaran el tema de lado.  
>Fácil.<br>Eso era todo, y nada más, no abría ningún problema, solo estar así… Sentados, haciendo nada, por… tiempo indefinido. ¿Valdría la pena? ¡Ah, pero claro que sí!  
>Sólo sentados…. Haciendo nada…. Mientras están… Sentados.<br>¡JODER!  
>Uff! De nuevo, casi explota. Pero, nada grave, todo estaba bien, ah claro que sí, no había dicho nada en los últimos… eternos minutos. Si pudo hacer eso, lo seguiría haciendo…<p>

-Yo también te amo, uhn-

Sin palabras… Si, esa es la palabra correcta; sin palabras.

-Oh! Deidara! Pensé que jamás lo dirías!- El rubio también lo pensó. Exclamó tan feliz y eufórico. Haciendo su sonrisa aún más grande, levantándose del extremo opuesto del mueble, sentándose a su lado, abrazándolo mientras hundía las manos en su cabello dorado. Sumamente contento al lograr su cometido.

Definitivamente, era tan tierno, dulce y bello, como el rubio dejaba de lado su orgullo por él.

Deidara, sólo se sonrojo aún más, dejándose abrazar, cuestionándose de donde salieron esas palabras. Pero en el fondo, no admitiría que le encantaba decirlas.  
>Al tiempo que sentía su corazón desbocándose ante la cercanía del pelinegro, inhalando el masculino aroma corporal que poseía, disfrutando el momento.<p>

-Ahora, un beso- Dijo separándose lo suficiente para verlo a la cara, mientras seguía con esa sonrisa.

-NO ME JODAS, UHN!- Gritó enojado, cerrando los ojos, y con el sonrojo aumentado.

Otro inútil debate interno donde, como siempre, se negaría, pero aun así acabaría perdiendo.

* * *

><p>&amp; bien? :D<br>Feo, malo, bonitç? ;-;

Pues, pues, una cosita mas, no me es muy acostumbrado a escoger un AU, o poner el clasico mundo Ninja O:!

Si no lo especifico, lo dejo a su libre criterio :3  
>Me gusta qe falten ciertos detalles como el escenario, mas generalmente, para qe el lector los escoja y la historia se haga muy personal, y asi, sentirse conectado con la lectura :D<p>

Lindo xD  
>Es todo, nos vemos! Besitos; Kumii<p> 


End file.
